


Duplicity

by gabbriell__e



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbriell__e/pseuds/gabbriell__e
Summary: Colourless betrays Nagare, and Sukuna pays the price.





	Duplicity

“So your King thinks he can fool me, does he? Well how about you send a message for me, dear Sukuna Gojou. From one king to another.”

..  
…  
..  
BANG!   
.   
..  
. 

BANG! 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

The bullets hit him in an instant, and it only takes a moment for the pain to explode throughout his body, the world around him moving in slow motion as his legs grow weak, giving out from under him. Gasping at the pain, Sukuna desperately grasps for his phone, intent on..something. Calling for help, for anyone really.

“Go ahead and call your King, little one, or maybe that purple haired clansmen of yours. It truly does not matter, as long as you get this message to them,”Came the lilting voice of the clearly psychotic teen, “This is what happens when you try to control the Colourless King.” Spat the white haired boy standing above him, dark look in his crazed eyes.

After a moments thought, Sukuna decides to comply, pulling his phone from his blood soaked pocket and up so he can view what he's doing. Scrolling through his contacts, he finally finds the one he’s searching for. 

It only takes him a few seconds to dial Yukari's number, hands trembling so hard he nearly drops his phone while waiting for him to pick up. Waiting for his fellow clansmen felt like an eternity, the predatory look of the King standing above him not helping his building anxiety.

Just as the man standing above him moves to swipe his phone from his hand, the tell tale click indicating that the call had been picked up comes from his phone. Relief floods Sukuna's body as Yukari's worried voice falls onto his ears, “Sukuna-chan, what are you doing out this late? Nagare, Iwa-san, and I have been worried sick!” 

“Yukari…” Coughed out Sukuna, voice trembling. Thinking about what to say next, the boy flinches when the Colourless King suddenly stands up straight, looking at the sky in mild disappointment. “What a shame, as much as I'd love to stay a play, it looks like my ride has arrived.” 

With one final wicked smile aimed at the child, Colourless runs forward and jumps over the railing, seemingly flying away. After a moment of watching the King float, Sukuna snaps out of his daze. 

“I don't know where I am…” 

“Sit tight, Sukuna-chan. Kotasaka has eyes on you. We're just waiting for Hirasaka, I’ll be there soon.” 

“You guys never pretended you weren't good for nothings…” 

“Why would we? You know the truth anyways, don't you?” 

“Thank-you, for not lying to and manipulating me. You guys made me so happy.” 

Surprised at the usually hostile boys honest reply, Yukari’s glossy lips form a frown. They don't have much time left. Picking up his pace, he doesn't even check to see if Hirasaka is following him. Not knowing what to say to the dying boy, he decides to say the first thing that comes to mind. 

“The final curtain falls at the very moment a person gives up.” 

“What's with that lame quote? Old man…” 

“It was a quote my old master once told me. Beautiful, isn't it?” 

“It sounds like something a geezer would say.” 

Amusement discernable in Yukari’s voice, he hangs up his phone before decidedly saying, “Ah, even in this situation, you're still a brat.” 

At the sight of his older brother figure, Sukuna's eyes finally begin to water in tears he hadn't even realized he'd been holding back. Struggling to sit up, the boy’s hand slips in the blood spilled onto the ground, nearly making him fall before he’s caught by slender, leather clad arms. 

“You're lucky...just this one time, I'll let you make a mess on me.” 

“Yukari, where's Iwa-san?” Of course, why wouldn't he ask for him? Not that the brat would admit it, but Iwa is like a father to him. The first adult Sukuna truly trusted and perhaps even loved. Instead of letting his mild hurt drip into his tone, Yukari opts with a more teasing approach, “I'm hurt, Sukuna-chan! Why would you rather be saved by that drunkard instead of me?” 

Hesitating for a moment, Sukuna stares up at Yukari, slight flush of what must be embarrassment before he buries his face into the older clansmen chest, weak arms barely wrapping themselves around the mans slender waist. 

“Because I'm scared, Yukari. I don't want to die, not yet…!” Hearing how scared Sukuna is breaks something in Yukari, makes him realize how young the boy truly is. The reality of the situation is becoming clearer, and that reality isn't something he's ready to deal with. 

“You won’t die. Hirasaka was right behind me, when she gets here we can get you to help--” 

“Don't lie.” 

“Hah? I'm not lying to you. You’d see right through me, we both know that.” 

“No...stop lying to yourself. I-- we both know its game over for me. Nagare--” 

Trying to think up a reply, some way to deny the inevitable, Yukari finds himself unable to. With nothing more to say, they both remain silent, Sukuna’s ragged breathing slowing at an alarming rate when he speaks up one last time, voice barely above a whisper, “Tell Nagare that-- tell him I'm sorry. I messed up, the plan is ruined…” 

Before Yukari can reply and tell him he's wrong, that it's the Colourless King that's at fault, the small body in his arms stops moving, grip on his jacket going slack as he slumps fully into the man's grip.


End file.
